


The Worst Voicemail

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Call, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B, Sadness, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil hears Carlos' voicemail and immediately calls Carlos back. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Literally fuck this episode. Fuck it right in the eye. I'm so fucking upset.
> 
> Apparently, this is my 20th Night Vale fic. So that's cool.

Cecil's heart is still racing as he opens Carlos' voicemail. He is sure that nothing could bring him down from the high of knowing that Night Vale was safe, and that he helped make it that way. He wants so badly to share this victory with Carlos, to take him in his arms and celebrate with him. 

Carlos' tone in his message is arresting. Cecil's heart sinks slightly. Something is wrong. 

"So, we can't shut the oak doors unless everyone is back where they belong..."

The oak doors are shut. Cecil knows this. He doesn't understand why his heart is still sinking. Never does the thought occur to him that Carlos doesn't belong with him in Night Vale.

He smiles when Carlos describes his emotions. That's a thing they do. They started it to get better at communicating. He laughs, too, when he describes Maureen.

"But then, when the last of the army members came through the door, it slammed shut and vanished..."

Cecil shakes his head. Because as far as Cecil is concerned, Carlos belongs in Night Vale more than anyone he's ever met. Because Night Vale needs him there.

And, more than that, Cecil needs him there.

And then Carlos is assuring him that he'll be back and that he'll be fine because he's a scientist and for the first time, Cecil doesn't quite believe him. He wants to; he wants so badly to be sure that everything will turn out fine and that he'll see Carlos soon and that scientists will always be fine. But doubt is nagging at him, and Carlos doesn't sound too sure, himself, and Cecil is so, so afraid that he'll never see Carlos in the flesh again, even if they _do_ get to talk every night. 

"Best of luck at home... I love you."

With shaking hands, Cecil rushes to press the buttons on his phone so he can call Carlos back. He picks up on the first ring.

"Cecil!"

"Carlos, oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't answer when you called me. I was busy with, you know, overthrowing Strex and all, and-"

"No, Cecil, I understand. I completely understand." Cecil can tell that Carlos is crying, or had been crying, or both. "I'm so glad to hear you."

"Are you okay? Can I do anything to help you?"

"I'm fine, Cecil. I'm a scientist."

"Carlos-"

"A scientist is always fine, Cecil. Remember that."

"I will... Carlos?"

"Yeah, Cecil?"

"I love you, too."

Carlos' breath hitches. They are quiet for a moment, both crying. 

"I feel sad," Carlos says, "because I can't see you. Or touch you. And I feel angry because I haven't figured out what to do yet. But I also feel really, really happy because you said you love me."

Cecil smiles. "I feel happy because telling each other our feelings is something we can still do. But mostly I feel conflicted because I felt so happy about our town's victory, but now I wonder whether whether it was worth it. And wondering that makes me feel ashamed, because, in the grand scheme of things, our relationship isn't worth Night Vale's independence, but I still feel like it is, and that's selfish of me."

"I understand, Cecil. Obviously, rationally speaking, that would be very selfish of you, but humans are irrational creatures and though professionally I would say that this is for the best, personally I must admit that saving Night Vale and losing you is not at all a fair trade-off."

"It really isn't."

They are quiet again, neither of them wanting to hang up. 

"I _will_ find a way back to you, Cecil. I swear to you, I will."

"If anyone can figure it out, you can. You're the smartest person I know."

"Aw, Cecil. I'm happy you have faith in me... No- proud. No- flattered."

Cecil yawns. He tries to turn away from the speaker and hide it, but Carlos hears anyway.

"Cecil, you should get some rest. You've had a long day."

"I don't want to leave you," Cecil protests.

"I'll call you in the morning. Don't worry. I'm a scientist. I'll be-"

"-fine. I know." Cecil sniffles and rubs his face. "Goodnight, Carlos. I'll see you soon."

He can hear Carlos' smile through the phone. "I'll see you soon, Cecil. Goodnight."


End file.
